Nash Gold Jr.
Nash Gold Jr. is one of the main antagonists in the Kuroko no Basuke EXTRA GAME sequel. He is a member of the famous American street basketball team named Jabberwock which will go up against Kuroko, Kagami and the Generation of Miracles. He is the team's point guard and captain. He is nicknamed as the "Magician". Appearance Gold has golden-blond medium long hair and has a double piercing in his left ear. He has tribal tattoo on the left side of his neck and left arm. He is tall for his position, having the same build as Kagami. He wears the jersey number 4. Personality Gold has a two-faced personality. Off the court he is quite calm, polite and even charming. But as a player on the court he is cruel, rude and probably the most arrogant in the team. His arrogance totally humiliated the opposing Team Strky and enraged those who are watching as he spat on Kasamatsu's hand instead of giving him a handshake and even compared the Japanese people to monkeys, telling them to give up on basketball and kill themselves. Because he thinks too highly of himself and his team, he didn't back down from Kagetora Aida's challenge and plans to make him pay in another way once he chickens out. Aside from that, he seems to have a darker personality when he gets serious. This can be seen when he revealed his "Demon Eye" to Akashi. Gold even becomes more arrogant, saying that not even God can beat him. Story EXTRA GAME Gold arrives at the Tokyo airport with his team to be greeted by journalists and photographers who came to greet them into their country. When Silver teases one of the female interviewers, Gold steps in and answers the interviewer's question instead by telling her that they are looking forward to the game and that everyone should come to watch them play.EXTRA GAME chapter 1, page 8 Gold, Silver and the rest then meet with Kagetora who is their official guide. The group then leaves to sightsee Japan and go into a cabaret club, which Kagetora remembers being left in a horrible condition after their visit. On the day of the match, Gold's team is announced onto the court with a big cheer from the crowd. The match begins and Jabberwock is in control of the ball. Gold dribbles the ball but Kasamatsu marks him, trying to stop him from advancing. Gold dribbles the ball with lightning speed, mocking his opponent in the process by making the ball disappear like a magic trick before punching the ball with his elbow to his teammate who catches it and scores.EXTRA GAME chapter 1, page 22 The match continues with Jabberwock being in the possession of the ball and mocking the opponent team. Aomine, Kagami and the rest who are watching a broadcast of the game notice that Jabberwock's style of play completely disrespects their opponents, making them seem completely worthless, even making the audience not enjoy the match even if they wanted to.EXTRA GAME chapter 1, page 25 The match finally ends with the score of 86 - 6, Jabberwock's win. The audience is surprised but are also amazed at their strength. Kasamatsu approaches Gold for a handshake but at the same time an interviewer approaches Gold as well, asking him to give his thoughts on the match. Gold tells her that the match almost made him puke and then compares the Japanese people to monkeys. Monkeys who sumo wrestle would get beaten by humans in their natural sport, the same applying to basketball. Gold spits on Kasamatsu's outstretched hand as he tells everyone to kill themselves and to give up on basketball.EXTRA GAME chapter 1, page 28 Kagetora, angered by Gold and his team, proposes a revenge match in a weeks time, which Gold accepts. Skill Along with Silver, Gold is said to be on a level that's beyond the Generation of Miracles. Described as an all-around player and also said to spent countless hours on his fundamentals, Gold has earned himself the nickname the "Magician" due to his irregular movements and erratic plays. Although not as physically strong as Jason Silver, his body is still in top shape. Gold has possession of skills that can restrain his opponents, including Akashi's Emperor Eye. He accomplishes this by using his amazing sleight of hand while dribbling and passing. And also by covering passing courses which prevents the offense from gaining momentum. As he demonstrated by preventing Akashi to put his teammates into the Zone. Kagetora said that Gold most likely gotten his skills through repeated rigorous training at a young age with a masterful coach. Sleight of Ball-Handling Gold can dribble the ball at a very high level that is hard for the defender's eyes to follow, making it very hard for them to steal. Because of the speed the ball is moving, along with the many feints, this gives off an illusion that the ball has vanished into thin air. This skill enables him to confuse the opponent, making them think that the ball has disappeared without a trace. This helps him pass the ball, such as a behind the back elbow pass without even looking, and performing between the legs and getting by the defender. Disguising Preparatory Movements Whenever a player is about to make an action, whether fast or strong, there will be a sign that will indicate this action. This sign is known as preparatory movement. Reacting to the opponents preparatory movement is essential in order to stop their action. However, since Gold spend so much time focusing on his fundamentals, he's able to conceal his preparatory movements, making him impossible to predict. Doing this while passing almost always leads to a basket. To those on the sidelines they could barely make out the no motion pass, thinking the ball teleported; however, to Kise and the others the no motion pass was virtually invisible to them. This means the defense will be late almost every time to stop offense. Along with passing, Gold is also able to conceal his preparatory movements while driving. Such as doing a between the leg, following it immediately with a behind the back crossover then cutting back into a fade-away. Because of this unique technique this makes him nearly impossible to defend against. However, it was recently discovered that the only one who could see through Gold's concealed movements is Akashi when he uses his Emperor Eye. Demon Eye Gold has great court awareness and observational capabilities to predict the movements of others to some degree. However, Gold only uses his Eye as a last resort, whenever he feels that Jabberwock has been pushed back into corner. Though similar to Akashi's Emperor Eye, according to Gold, its mechanics are different and is known as the Demon Eye. The reason for the name "Demon Eye" is presumably due to the fear it gives to his opponents and how scary Nash is as a player when he activates it. The Demon Eye possess similar abilities to Akashi's Emperor Eye, but it is capable of predicting further into the future. Unlike Akashi's Emperor Eye which predicts the future of who he is facing in a 1-on-1 situation, Gold's Demon Eye predicts the future of everyone's movements on the court whether it's his opponent or teammate. This ability alone makes Gold very difficult to defeat. Gold's Ankle-Break.png|The Emperor has fallen Gold's Court Vision.png|Gold seeing the entire court... Pass to Nick.jpg|allowing him to find an open player * Wide Field of Vision: With his Demon Eye, he can see the entire court. Gold can easily see openings in defenses, as shown when he no-motion passed the ball to his teammate Nick without Midorima suspecting a thing. Simply put, by utilizing his Demon Eye, Gold can immediately make passes the moment he predicts that his teammate is unguarded. Gold can do that without having to look at his target, something the Emperor Eye can't do according to Akashi. Also Gold's vision covers his blind spots, as he was able to double clutch from a dunk into a layup while drawing in the foul from Kagami to create a three-point play. * Ankle Break Dribble: Like Akashi, Gold can perform the Ankle Break, a high-level speed dribble that disrupts his opponent's balance and makes them stumble to the ground. This situation occurs when the opponent's center of gravity is on their pivot leg while they're turning. Players collapsing due to this rarely occurs under normal circumstances. However, with his Demon Eye, Gold can predict the moment his opponent is unbalanced, allowing him to perform this technique with little difficulty. Nash about to dunk.jpg|Gold's about to dunk... Nash double clutch.jpg|only to realize Kagami about to block him, he then switches to a layup nash double clutch 2.jpg|Gold then draws in the foul and the referee calls it... Basket goes in.jpg|only for Gold to make the shot while getting a free throw * '''Double Clutch: '''Gold can also perform a Double Clutch, a technique where the player with the ball initially goes for a layup or dunk but then switches the ball from one hand to the other then make a layup. The purpose is to deceive the defender, making them think you were going for a dunk or a layup. When Gold uses this technique in conjunction with his Demon Eye he can easily predict the movements of the defender and draw in fouls while making the shot. Trivia *Gold is likely based on NBA player Steve Nash. The two share their name, height, weight, and position. **However, from what he have shown based on his play style, it can be said that he is based on the former NBA player Bob Cousy instead. In addition to play style, the two also share similar nicknames; Gold is the "Magician" while Bob Cousy is "The Houdini of the Hardwood". **While there has been no NBA player with a surname of Gold, LA Lakers' uniform does feature golden color for their primary home uniform as well as purple for away uniforms, which is the team where Nash finished his playing career. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:PG Category:Captains Category:Team Jabberwock Category:Emperor Eye